Thundermans
by Rogering100
Summary: One shot ?
1. Chapter 1

Thunderman's one shot ?

" Omg here she comes" thinks Cherry " the most gorgeous girl to ever walk the planet Phoebe Thunderman "

Ever since Cherry found out she was a super hero she has fallen to her big time. Her crush is dressed in the tightest black yoga pants showing off that curvy toned ass to perfection and a matching Lycra top hugging her boobs making them look even larger than they are.

" hi cherry " says Phoebe " are you coming over tonight "

" you just try and stop me " laughs Cherry trying to not look at her boobs all the time " cannot wait what are we going to do "

" I thought we could have a yoga night " grins Phoebe giving Cherry a quick hug " got to get to class see you tonight "

" OK Phoebe " says a delighted Cherry as she watches Phoebe walk away " holy fuck look at that ass I can see her thong "

Later that night " Non supes approaching "

Phoebe greets Cherry at the door dressed in her yoga workout gear but wearing a chunky sweater over the top hiding her figure, Cherry is wearing the same clothes making Phoebe check out her pert little bum

" nice ass " Phoebe chuckles

" why thank you " says an excitable Cherry " how do we start yoga "

" we start with some stretches " Phoebe starts to bend down showing off how supple she is " like this "

" wow Phoebe " laughs Cherry " you are so bendy "

" years of dance and ballet " grins Phoebe " look I can do the splits "

After a few minutes the girls are warmed up nicely with Phoebe facing away from Cherry she strips off her chunky sweater and turns around

" WTF holy cow Phoebe " Cherry is taken aback " no fucking way you have a six pack omg wow "

Phoebe now dressed in a tiny crop top looks down at her own stomach

" I always get that reaction " laughs Phoebe making her abs pop even more " even Max is jealous of these babies "

" I just thought those abs were part of your Thunderman's costume I didn't realise they were real " Cherry says " can I touch them "

" course you can " Phoebe laughs again " everyone else does "

" holy abs Phoebe" Cherry runs her hands across her six pack feeling every crevice and bump " they are like rock "

" come on Cherry " Phoebe grins " we won't get any yoga done "

The next half hour the two girls bend and stretch into many positions but Cherry can't help but check out Phoebes body at every moment salivating at the thought of getting her crush into bed

May do a follow up if anyone wants me to continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Thunderman's part two

Cherry collapses onto the floor completely exhausted from the yoga workout giving her a chance to watch Phoebe continue to bend and stretch into impossible positions. The sweat on Phoebe's tanned body making her muscles glisten in the light are a sight to behold making Cherry warm inside

" hey Come on Phoebe take a break " Cherry laughs throwing a towel in her direction " I have some water here "

Phoebe stops and walks over picking up the towel she wipes her face and arms then onto those amazing abs knowing this is a turn on to Cherry she flexes them again and again

" bloody hell Phoebe " Cherry says open mouthed " I still can't get over that six pack I really did think they were sewn into your Thunderman's costume "

Phoebe laughs grabbing Cherry's hand and placing them on her stomach

" nope I'm proud of these " Phoebe replies " and the fact that Max is jealous of them makes the 500 stomach crunches every night worth while "

Cherry traces her fingers over Phoebe's abs its now or never and leans in for a kiss and is surprised when Phoebe responds by pulling Cherry closer for a long passionate snog

" god I've wanted to do that for ages " Phoebe smirks brushing Cherry's blonde locks away from her face she pulls her up and leads her to the bedroom

Phoebe starts to strip off her yoga pants and thong revealing a perfectly toned bubble butt and hairless mound Cherry nearly has an orgasm there and then and when Phoebe removes her crop top releasing those larger than average breasts she can't resist and pulls her onto the bed

" mmmmmmmmmm what a body " Cherry smirks as she runs her fingers over Phoebe's hard nipples then down across that six pack then onto her pussy " you are absolutely stunning "

" your not so bad yourself " Phoebe laughs as she overpowers Cherry and rips off her workout gear in no time at all revealing a slim but toned body with a neatly trimmed landing strip she proceeds to pull her legs apart and starts to lick and suck at her clitoris making Cherry buck and tremble

" mmmmmmmmmm ommmmmgggggg yeeessssssssss " Cherry cries out in ecstasy " jesuuuuuuus Phoebe fuckkkkkkkkkkkk "

Cherry's body trembles as a massive orgasm hits her for the very first time making her cum all over Phoebe's face, licking and eating every last drop Phoebe grins and forces Cherry down to return the favour

Cherry starts to lick Phoebe's pristine pussy gently at first but picking up more courage she speeds up hitting her sweet spot its Phoebe's who starts to breathe heavily for the first time, Cherry is memorised by Phoebe's abs forming into that amazing six pack stomach and continues to devour her pussy

" mmmmmmmm goddddddddddd yeeessssssssss " Its Phoebe's turn to reach a climax and as her orgasm hits she cums over Cherry " ommmmmgggggg wowwwwwwwww "

Cherry smirks as she licks Phoebe clean and snuggles up placing her head on Phoebe's stomach they fall asleep naked on top of the bed.


End file.
